dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Farebury
Farebury (Japanese: トラペッタ, Torapetta, Trapetta) is a small town, the first one you visit, right at the beginning (after defeating the 3 Slimes that show up, and the opening credits) of the game. Synopsis The Hero, Yangus, King Trode, and Princess Medea enter the town of Farebury in search of Master Rylus, a powerful wizard. The Hero encounters a drunk fortune teller named Kalderasha in the local bar, who reveals that Rylus is dead. After the cutscene, the Hero can go up to Kalderasha and talk to him. Upon doing so, Kalderasha jumps up and starts (presumably) trying to get the hero depart with his cash for more alcohol, in return for a 'fortune telling', but a boy runs into the pub, shouting that 'A monster is in town!' (King Trode). Almost everyone in the bar jumps up and runs to go fight the 'monster', apart from the barkeep, Kalderasha, the waitress, and an old man. If the player talks to the bartender before going out the bar, the bartender tells the Hero that Master Rylus 'passed away' and that 'no one expected the fire'. coupled with a few of the other people's comments about a jester being in town, and the woman states that the jester was in town being skeptical about him actually being a jester, (and the shopkeeper next to the general items stall that refers to Dhoulmagus' catchphrase "Such a pity") shows that Dhoulmagus was likely to have caused the fire. When the Hero enters Valentina's house, she apologises to him for falling asleep. She then tells him about a crystal ball, before asking them if they want her to start from the beginning. Regardless of the player's choice, Valentina tells the player about how her father was a famous fortune-teller, and that he could help with anything, but suddenly, he lost his powers. She then goes on to state that it's probably because he stopped using his crystal ball, and replaced it with a glass one. As she continues on, Kalderasha comes in, asking Valentina what she's doing, and then shouts at her, telling her not to touch his 'crystal' ball. he then notices the Hero, asking him if he's the boy from the pub, and why he's in his house, before changing his mind. He then tells him that he doesn't need any any help, and he's fine on his own. He then goes to bed, asking Valentina to show the Hero the door. Valentina apologizes for her father's behavior, and that he's the one suffering. shortly after, she tells the Hero to help out anyway by finding a crystal ball that's big enough to bring back his powers. If the player says no, and leave the house, then King Trode will call Hero an imbecile, and tells him to "use his head". He says that if Kalderasha gets his powers back, they can ask him to look into his crystal ball for them, and get him to find where Dhoulmagus is. He then forces the Hero to get back in town and tells her that he'll help out, effectively creating a block where he MUST say yes. If the player says yes to Valentina, she'll tell the the Hero that it's "exactly how it all happened in her dream", and that everything so far has come true. She then tells him that she dreamed that there's a crystal ball in the waterfall well to the south of town. She then points out that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, stating that only the daughter of the Great Kalderasha could know that. Upon returning from the Waterfall Cave, the party encounters Kalderasha, who tells them that he knew they would be back, even with his glass ball. He states that they are meddling in matters that don't concern us. He then tells the Hero that he will throw the crystal ball away again, no matter how many times he brings it back. The Hero then tells Kalderasha what Geyzer told him to say. Kalderasha then says that no one knows why he threw it away, and in a slight fit of rage, he states that he will smash it into a million pieces. Valentina then appears from the kitchen and tells Kalderasha to stop. She then tells him that she knows why he threw it away. Kalderasha then reveals that Valentina's an orphan. He then realizes what he used to be, and why he loved to tell people's fortunes. Valentina then tells him that she wants to see him in all his glory. The party wakes up the next day. Kalderasha greats the Hero downstairs, and thanks him for returning the ball to him. He then sees a vision of a 'jester' (Dholmagus) raiding through the southern checkpoint allowing the party through. Upon mention of Dholmagus, Yangus wakes up and states that he's the one the hero and the old grandad are after. Nearby enemies Weapon shop Armor shop Item shops Inn Teleportals Locked doors Items Other notable attributes Remake The following material is added in the Nintendo 3DS remake including: * A book in the inn describing the blue treasure chests on the overworld and their ability to respawn. * Several new story elements from Kalderasha such as: ** A cutscene showing Dhoulmagus as the apprentice of Rylus and the events leading to him stealing the scepter from Trodain, then murdering the first heir of the Seven Sages. ** A prompt for the party to return to the ruins of previous destination, pointing them to a new quest. Trivia *When King Trode is accused of being a monster, if the Hero talks to the barkeep, he well say that he's been in the business long enough to know that's probably false, referencing the Aesop Fable of The Boy Who Cried Wolf, where the boy (who was a teenager like the kid who ran into the bar) ran through the streets crying that a wolf was "In the city walls" (quoting the game, not the fable). Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VIII towns and cities